Family Ties Part 2
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Part 2 of my Numb3rs/Stargate X-Over. This is set in the beginning of Season 3 of Numb3rs and after The Ark of Truth. Reviews helps keep my muse around!
1. Chapter 1

"Family Ties"

Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs. I do own Dr. Rose Davenport and the plot.

(**A/N: **This is Part two of my first Numb3rs/Stargate crossover. It's set in the beginning of season 3 of Numb3rs and season 4 of Stargate Atlantis. Reviews help keep my Muse around!)

Ch. 1

**(Eppes House, Living Room)**

Charlie and Rose, who just entered her 8th month of pregnancy, can be seen lounging in the two chairs correcting papers during the weeknights. It did take Rose a while to adjust to this slow paced life.

"How goes the unsolved cases?" Charlie asked her, taking a break.

"Oh, we managed to catch another Trust operative this afternoon. Don is still interrogating him," she told him, not looking up from her paper. Rose stopped "Oh!"

She held her ever-growing belly and sat up, nearly dropping all of her students papers. Charlie looked up, placed his papers aside and went to her.

"What is it?" he asked, a little frantically.

"Give me your hand,"

He obeyed. Rose placed his hand on her belly, where the baby was kicking.

"Dad!" Rose called.

"Dinner is almost ready! Things take time to cook, ya know!" Alan yelled from the kitchen.

"You're gonna miss it!" Rose shouted back.

"Dad, the baby's kicking!" Charlie shouted.

"Coming!" Alan yelled as he came sprinting into the room.

Charlie moved out of the way to let his father feel the kicks. Rose guided her fathers hand around her belly, for the baby began to kick in a different spot.

"Holy Hannah!" Alan exclaimed. "Those are some strong kicks."

Rose and Alan shared a smile. Alan, then, got up and headed back in the kitchen with a little spring in his step.

**(Eppes House, Garage)**

Rose sat on one of the more comfortable chairs, watching Charlie write frantically on one of the many chalkboards in the garage, having taking up all of the space in basement. The baby kicked her lightly. She rubbed her belly and took in a deep breathe.

"You okay, Sis?" Charlie asked without looking back to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Rose answered him. "He's just stretching his legs."

She sighed heavily.

"This sucks," she than said abruptly.

This time Charlie looked up at her from his work and raising his eyebrows.

"What's up?" He asked her again, slowly.

"Dad's been practically begging for a grandchild. I give him one and it's a Goa'uld hybrid," She stated. "And now the IOA wants to study them."

Charlie dropped his chalk and gave his sister a particularly hard gaze.

"When did they tell you this and why isn't it now I'm just hearing about this?" he asked.

"Does it really matter in the long run?" Rose asked wearily.

"Guess not," he answered.

"I need to finish my lesson plans for Daniel," she said very business like. "He's arriving tomorrow. Call me if you need help with the case."

"Will do," Charlie called as she slowly left the garage.

**(USC, Archeology Class Room)**

Rose sat at her desk, in front of the class room. She had just finished her lesson plan for the next semester when a familiar person knocked at the door. Rose looked up and then smiled when she saw who it was.

"Daniel!" she greeted him.

Rose got up from her seat and met him half way.

"You look exhausted," he told her, giving her a hug. "Here, sit back down."

She obeyed. Daniel sat on her desk, so they could be a little more level with one another.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," she told him.

"I managed to get an earlier flight," Daniel told her. "How are you feeling?"

"The baby has been kicking a lot lately," Rose told him. "But other than that I feel fine. I mean a little tired and I'm really looking forward to seeing my own feet again, but other than that I'm feeling good."

Rose's cell phone rang loudly. She checked the caller ID before answering.

"It's Don," she told Daniel. "Do ya mind?"

Daniel shook his head. Rose answered it.

"I'm in the middle of a very important meeting right now, Donny. Can't this wait?" she said first thing.

"At 8 o' clock at night?" Don asked.

"What, I can't have an obscure work schedule?"

There wasn't a response but Rose could tell that Don was rolling his eyes and attempting not to snort into his phone.

Instead of commenting, he merely said, "We need your help on a case. There might be a possible connection with the Trust."

"I'll be there once I'm done here," Rose said, and then hung up the phone.

**To be continued . . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

"Family Ties"

Part 2

Ch. 2

**(FBI)**

"So, what's his connection to the Trust?" Rose asked, gazing at the monitor. "Oh my god." She looked quickly at Don.

"We checked with Area 51. There's been no break-outs," he told her.

Rose shot a look to Daniel.

"Clone?" she asked Daniel.

"It's got to be. It's the only thing that would make sense," Daniel told her. "I'll call General Landry."

"Right," Rose sighed, tiredly.

"I'll take you home," Colby offered, resting his hands on her shoulders gently and started to guide her out.

"No, it's alright. I can get home fine," she told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah."

She got up on her tip-toes, kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thanks for the offer," Rose said and then waddled away.

Rose had reached her dark blue Ford Focus. She fumbled fro her keys, dropping them on the ground once or twice before finally able to unlock the door. Rose plopped down in the seat, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The later half of the pregnancy had definitely taken all of her energy out of her. She slammed the car door, pulled the seat belt over her pregnant belly and then started the car engine.

**(Hospital)**

Rose laid in the hospital bed thinking of nothing else except, Dad is going to freak.

The cars had crushed her legs in a matter of seconds after impacted. Some random car part had ran right through her pregnant belly sideways, hitting the baby with full force and remarkably hitting none of Rose's major vital organs. She also had a broken wrist.

Rose's eyes were closed but she could tell that one of the her family members was sitting beside her bed. She was in a lot of pain even with the pain killers being pumped into her. Rose needed a diversion from the pain; she opened her eyes slowly. The room slowly came into focus and saw the her father was indeed beside the bed.

"Where are Don and Charlie? Why aren't they here waiting anxiously for me to wake up/" Rose asked her father cheekily.

"Alan looked up from his paper and removed his glasses swiftly.

"You're like your mother more aand more everyday," he sighed.

Rose smiled a little.

"How ya feeling, Sunshine?" he then asked.

"I've had better days, Popsicle," Rose answered. "So, where are my brothers?'

"Still on the case, I expect. Why?" Alan said.

"Oh, no reason," she yawned.

"Uh, huh," he said.

Rose glanced at the tv.

"Anything good on?" she asked.

"Hmmm, the game won't be on for another 20 minutes I'm afraid," Alan told her.

"Damn," she swore.

"Now is that anyway for a lady to talk?" a familiar voice said.

The two turned their heads toward the door. It was Granger.

"Who said I was a lady?" Rose asked him.

"Dr. Jackson,"

She snorted, which hurt her head so she made a mental note not to laugh.

"We need to know what happened. Can you remember anything?" Granger asked her very business like.

When Alan gave him a warning look.

"Megan thinks it's too big of a coincidence that she got hit during this particular case," Granger told him apologetically.

"It's alright, Dad." Rose spoke up before her father can respond.

Alan reluctantly left the room. Granger pulled out is note pad and sat down beside the bed.

"What can you remember?" Granger asked again.

Rose took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"The last thing that I remember was pulling out of the FBI parking lot. I remember hearing children's music, from a nursery rhyme," she told him.

"From the radio?"

"No. I didn't have my radio on and there was no one around," Rose paused. "An Ice Cream truck, maybe. He had kept coming, he wouldn't stop. And then I hit the breaks. But it wasn't soon enough. I heard a screeching sound and then a crash."

Rose snapped her eyes open and was breathing heavily and shook violently.

"Hey you're okay," Granger held her arms gently, keeping her from shaking. You did great."

**To be continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

"Family Ties"

Part 2

Ch. 3

**(Hospital)**

"Did you get 'em?" Rose asked Granger as soon as he entered, later that night.

"Not yet. But we're close," he told her.

"Is that all you came to tell me, Agent Granger?" she asked.

"No," Granger said, his deep voice soothing her. "I came to see how you were."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you,"

"Because I'm your boss' sister,"

"You mean more to me than that," he told her firmly.

"Really? Because I'm confused," Rose said. "One moment you're showing me that you care, the next you're business like."

"That's not fair," Granger said.

"Is it? If we're going to do this; be in a relationship with me, than show me affection regardless of if my family members are around." she insisted.

They looked at one another for a few moments. Finally, Rose looked away, tears swelling up in her eyes. She had been crying off-and-on for the better part of her stay in the hospital. Mostly since the night before when the impact of what had happened had finally sunk in.

Despite her crying to hide her tears. Granger saw them. He reached over and took her unbroken, petite, hand and closed it into both of his two large, manly hands.

"Stay with me tonight, Colby," Rose whispered shakily.

Colby sat down immediately in the chair next to her bed without another word, still not letting go of her hand. He caressed her hand and she had finally went to sleep.

**(Eppes House)**

After a few days in the hospital, Rose was finally able to go home. Allen had helped her over the threshold of the house. Colby was behind them, carrying her bag full of clothes. Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, his laptop on his lap. But he immediately put it down when his sister entered the house.

"I'll make some tea," he offered, getting up and setting off into the kitchen.

Allen settled his daughter down on the couch, making sure not to harm her broken wrist as he helped her down.

"I'll put these upstairs for you," Colby told her, indicating the bag of clothes.

"Do me a favor and get my laptop," Rose said.

He nodded as he heaved the bag over his shoulder and climbed up the stairs. The front door opened to reveal Don.

"Hey, there she is!" Don greeted her. "How ya feelin'?"

"Glad to be home," she sighed blissfully.

Charlie popped his head through the door from the kitchen. Smoke was drifting out into the rest of the house from the kitchen. The smoke floated above Charlie's head.

"Hey, dad, is the stove supposed to be smoking like that?" he asked.

Allen sighed, "He's a math genius, yet he doesn't know how to boil water," and then went in to help.

Don and Rose glanced at one another, smiled and then chuckled. Seconds later, Colby came down, carrying Rose's laptop.

"So, have you gotten anything out of the clone yet?" Rose asked her oldest brother.

"Nope," Do answered, taking off his jacket and hanging it up next o the front door. "He's pretty tight lipped."

"Dr. Jackson called. He said that Landry has orders to have him removed from our custody and into Area 51," Colby put in.

"When does the transfer happen?" she asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Don asked.

"I want to try and interrogate him before that happens," Rose stated.

**To be continued . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

Family Ties

Part 2

Ch. 4

****

(FBI)

The next morning, Colby and Don escorted Rose toward the Interrogation Room, making sure the Rose doesnt collapse from exhaustion. They met Megan just outside the Interrogation Room, looking at the monitors intently.

Hey guys, Megan greeted them all, only steeling a quick glance at them.

Has he given us anything yet? Don asked her.

Nothin she shook her head.

Rose is here to see if she can get anything else out of him before the NID takes him away, Colby explained to Megans unasked question.

Megan finally looked up from the screens and said to Rose, Well, good luck.

Yeah, she breathed.

Rose took in a deep breathe, collecting up all of her energy that she could muster. She stepped into the Interrogation Room. The clone stared at her.

I got into a car accident and the baby didnt make it, she told him very quickly. She leaned closer to him, still not sitting down.

Youre plan to obtain the ATA Gene has failed. This is your last chance to give us some information before the military takes you off. And believe me, she paused for effect and then continued, firmly, they wont treat you as nicely as my brother and his friends have.

Rose walked away and leaned on the glass wall that surrounded the room.

What is it that youd like to know?

How many clones are out there? she asked.

There are many, he told her.

She laughed.

You seem to be missing the point, Rose told him. She moved right into his personal space and continued, more firmly. You give us useful information and we will make sure you dont get sent to a room thats nothing more than a hole in the ground.

There are seven clones for each individual member of The Trust, he then told her, a little reluctantly.

Rose smiled sweetly and said, Now was that so hard?

She walked out and met the others.

Thats all I could get, for now, she told them. But its one hell of a start.

Right. Ill call General Landry with an update, Don said, starting to walk away. Good job, sis.

Aw it was nothin! she said waving a hand.

Rose swayed a little. Her energy was waning fast once more. Colby placed a gentle hand on her arms, to stable her.

Lets lie you down, Colby said, guiding her, for she had no energy to fight him away stubbornly.

He helped her settle into the sofa that was in the break room. Colby took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Rose dug the side of her face into the pillow. He kissed her just before she fell asleep.

*****

A handful of hours later, Rose woke with a start. She stood up and rubbed her face with her hands. Colbys jacket slipped off her shoulder. She caught it and pulled it up. Rose rubbed her chin against it and breathed in his scent. The familiar smell of his aftershave comforted her from the bad dream that she had woken up so abruptly to.

Sorry. I didnt wake you did I? came a familiar voice.

Rose pulled away from her trance and looked around for the source of the voice. It was St. Clair. He had been clanging around, getting some coffee.

No. No. I just woke up, really, she told him, yawning.

Coffee? he said, offering up his cup that he just poured.

Two sugars, two creams, please, she told him, with a faint and tired smile.

He handed her, her cup, returning her smile.

Better get ready for round two, she sighed, taking a sip.

With that clone? he asked.

Uh, hum,

Well, theyve taken him already, St. Clair informed her.

Wait. What?

The NID shipped him out about an hour ago,

They werent supposed to for another couple of hours, she said.

Don said something about the IOA wanting to get this business over with, he shrugged.

Rose groaned, Morons.

****

To be continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Family Ties

Part 2

Ch. 5

****

(Eppes House)

Rose napped off and on the rest of the day once she got home from the FBI. There was no point in being there anymore. After a light meal, she headed upstairs to her room. She flipped on the light and revealed a crib and small changing table tucked away in the corner of the bedroom.

She gave a heavy sigh and walked over to it, as if drawn to it. Rose extended her hand and caressed the newly polished wood of the crib. Her lips trembled and tears had began to form in her eyes. She fought to hold them back, but gave up quickly and let them roll down her face.

****

One month later . . .

****

(Eppes House, Garage)

Rose stuck out her head in the doorway.

"Is it safe to enter?" she asked her brother, teasingly.

"Not unless you want to inhale chalk," Don answered with a grin.

"Oh, ha ha," Charlie commented, facing the blackboard.

She entered the room.

"I just got a call from General Landry," she told them. "He wants me on the next personnel dial to Pegasus next week."

"That's great!" Charlie turned to face her.

Rose smiled wearily.

"She's not gonna go," Don said.

"I have decided to decline on his offer," she said, formally.

"But, you've waited so long to go," Charlie said, dropping his chalk.

"My family is here, in this galaxy," she shrugged. "And I've gotten to like this whole teaching thing and not nearly getting blown up every other week."

Rose smiled at Charlies open mouth.

"But, I do get to decide on who gets to go in my place," she said.

"Well, if youve come to ask me, you already know my answer," Charlie reminded her.

"No. I know. But I do know somebody who was recently dropped on the NASA guest list," Rose said, her smile broadening.

"Larry?" Don asked.

"I thought I could use Charlie as back-up in case Larry gives me trouble," she said.

"If we leave now we can catch him before his afternoon class," Charlie answered.

"Great, lets go!" she said, before they ran out, passing Alan on the way.

"Where are they headed?" he asked, his oldest son.

"The Geek Twins are back in action," Don answered, grinning slightly.

"It's about time," Alan sighed, smiling, going to fold a load of laundry.

****

(CalTech)

Charlie and Rose ran as fast as they could to meet up with Larry, who was on his way to his class.

"Larry!" Charlie shouted to get his friends attention when he and his sister were close enough.

He swirled around, looking around for the source of his name being shouted from across the campus. Rose and Charlie stopped to meet him, catching their breathe.

"Yes," Larry greeted them. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Charlie told me what happened with NASA," Rose said. "I'm sorry."

"I appreciate your condolence, but I'll be fine," he told her.

Rose stole a glance at her brother. He urged her to continue.

She began, "As I'm sure Charlie has told you, I've been working for the Air Force for several years now."

"He has mentioned it, yes,"

"Well, I have another way for you to be going into space," Rose said subtly.

"I appreciate the offer. But whatever it is, I don't want to cause any discourse," Larry told them.

"Do me a favor, Larry," Charlie said. "Listen to what thwe have to offer before you throw it away."

"Well . . ."

"Larry, this is another chance for you to fulfill your dream," Rose told him.

Larry sighed, "Fine."

"Not here, though," Rose said.

"We could use my office," Charlie offered.

"Right," she answered, taking hold of Larry to make sure he wouldnt run away.

****

(Charlies Office)

The moment the three entered Charlies office, Rose closed the door with a snap.

"What I'm about to tell you is Classified at the highest level. You are not allowed to repeat any of this to anybody," Rose said promptly.

"Alright," Larry responded, not sure of what was going on.

"For almost a decade now the United States Air Force have had a very secret and highly classified program called the Stargate Program under Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado," Rose began. "The Stargate was found in Egypt by Dr. Langford in the 1920s. After a few decades of experiments and ultimate failures, President Roosevelt decided to lock the Stargate up. Until Dr. Langfords daughter, Catherine, reopened the Stargate," she paused for affect and took in a deep breathe, keeping an eye on Larry the entire time.

"Get to the important stuff, Rose. We don't have time for a history lesson," Charlie told her.

"Okay, okay!" she waved a hand and then asked Larry. "So, I bet your wondering what the Stargate is?"

"I am most intrigued, yes," Larry said.

Rose scratched her chin.

"You know, I could just show you instead of just telling you," she said thoughtfully.

Rose reached for her radio earpiece.

"Colonel Caldwell, come in please,"

"What can I do for you Dr. Davenport?"

"Would you mind giving me and my friend here a lift to the SGC?" she asked sweetly. "And don't worry, my friend has security clearance," she added.

Larry looked over to her.

"I do?"

She nodded.

"Were ready to beam whenever you are, Colonel," she said into the piece.

Rose and Larry were engulfed in the familiar white light and vanished from Charlies office.

****

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Family Ties

Part 2

Ch. 6

****

(SGC, Briefing Room)

Rose walked over to the glass window that overlooked the Control Room. Larry followed her slowly.

"This, Larry, is the Stargate," she said with a smile.

The Stargate stood, as it always has, magnificently in the Embarkation Room. The lighting in the room made the Stargate shine slightly. Somebody must have recently cleaned it, she thought.

"What does the Stargate do, exactly?" Larry asked.

"It creates an artificial wormhole between one Stargate and another," Rose replied simply.

That moment the Stargate activated.

"Schedule Off-world activation," Walter announced.

SG-6 came bounding down the ramp. Larrys mouth dropped in awe.

"We use it to travel to other worlds," she told him, still smiling. "That is why I've asked you here."

Larry didn't look away from the Stargate as he watched SG-6 leaving the room. She new that he was still listening, however, and continued.

"Are you familiar with Atlantis?" she asked.

"Vaguely, yes," Larry said, turning to face her at last.

"Well, we found it", Rose said. She paused for dramatic affect. "It just didn't happen on earth, or this Galaxy for that matter. And I'd like for you to go in my place for the next personal shipment through the Gate."

"Just out of curiosity: why aren't you going?" he asked.

"My family is here in this galaxy. I've spent far too much time working on the next biggest discovery the Stargate has to offer," she answered, sighing. "Besides, it's time I gave someone else the opportunity to make the next great discovery."

"Oh, I really don't know. Megan . . ." Larry began, stuttering a bit.

"Talk it over with her. You have a week before they ship out. That should give you enough time to get things in order," she said. When Larry went to open his mouth she stopped him and said, "Megan has had clearance about the SGC for a while now, so you won't be breaking any rules."

"Really?"

"We needed Don and his teams help with a few nasty characters a few months back," Rose told him. "Come on. We'll ask Colonel Caldwell if he can give us a tour of the Daedalus before beaming us back to Charlies office."

Rose wrapped herself around Larrys arm before contacting the Daedalus once more.

****

()

"Okay, don't open them yet," Colby told her, as he guided Rose to the doorway, making sure that her eyes were closed shut.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Almost,"

They walked a few more steps. Colby unlocked the door as quietly as he could.

When he opened the door he said, "Okay open em!"

She obeyed.

The apartment wasn't brand new but it was definitely cleaner than his old place.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, guiding her to the kitchen.

"This place is kinda big for only one person, don't you think?" Rose asked.

"That's because I won't be living alone," Colby pointed out, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning against one of the kitchen counters. "I want you to move in with me."

"Oh," she replied softly.

Rose didn't want to answer him straight away. She wanted to let him sweat it out a bit before answering.

"When can I move my stuff in?" Rose asked, when the look on his face told her it was time to give him the answer.

Colby kissed her.

****

To be continued . . .


End file.
